Ultima Ratio
by Ropucha
Summary: Ultima Ratio - ostateczny środek. Nadszedł dzień ostatecznej bitwy z Lordem Voldemortem. Trójka przyjaciół odważnie walczy ze swoją nemezis, ale coś idzie nie tak i Hermiona znajduje się nagle w bardzo niebezpiecznej sytuacji. Tłumaczenie.
1. Prolog

Autor: Winterblume

Tytuł: Ultima Ratio

Beta: Rozpaczliwie poszukiwana!

Długość: 54 rozdziały

Rating: M, za autorką (przemoc, przekleństwa)

To moje pierwsze tłumaczenie, więc nie przestraszcie się błędów, mam nadzieję, że z kolejnymi rozdziałami będzie tylko lepiej. Na razie tłumaczę ja, później pomagać mi będzie koleżanka Nika-Nube. Postaramy się dodawać nowe części co dwa tygodnie. Komentarze bardzo mile widziane, zapolujcie na galopujące przecinki!

**Prolog**

- Hermiono, daj spokój. Wiesz, że jesteśmy gotowi – Harry próbował uspokoić swoją przyjaciółkę. – To jest to! Musimy działać teraz!

- On ma rację, wiesz to, Hermiono – dodał Ron pocieszająco obejmując jej ramię.

Trójka przyjaciół siedziała w pokoju wyglądającym na mały apartament, ale w rzeczywistości był to magicznie powiększony namiot. Stał on w ustronnych okolicach północnej Anglii, z dala od wszelkich, mieszkań, magii czy mugoli.

- Ale.. Ale… - jąkała się Hermiona. – To już jutro. On atakuje jutro. Nie jesteśmy w stanie tego zrobić.

Zaczynała nieco panikować. Czuła się tak od kiedy dowiedzieli się o planach ataku na ministerstwo. Tylko czysty przypadek, w połączeniu z peleryną niewidką Harry'ego, zadecydował o tym, że mieli teraz przewagę nad Czarnym Panem. Miał on zamiar zaatakować serce magicznej społeczności – Ministerstwo Magii. A jeśli ministerstwo upadnie, to samo stanie się z Anglią i wszystko będzie leżeć u stóp Lorda Voldemorta. Dobrze wiedziali, że musieli działać, by temu zapobiec. Pracowali tak ciężko. Od ich szóstego roku w Hogwarcie, kiedy zginął Albus Dumbeldore, żyli i walczyli tylko w jednym celu - by uwolnić świat od Voldemorta. Teraz nadeszła długo wyczekiwana okazja. Znali jego plany, sprawili, że nie był już niepokonany. To był czas, aby uderzyć.

- Hermiono – powiedział opanowanym głosem Harry. – To jest nasza szansa. Musimy ją wykorzystać.

- Wiem! – wykrztusiła Hermiona. – Naprawdę wiem! Ale co jeśli nam się nie uda, Harry? Znamy jego plany dopiero od pięciu dni. Nie mogliśmy wziąć pod uwagę wszystkich możliwych scenariuszy. Jesteśmy dalecy od gotowości. I nie możemy tego zrobić.

Chłopak usiadł na kanapie obok Hermiony. Ron był przy jej drugim boku, nadal ją obejmując. Harry złapał jej rękę, żeby ją uspokoić.

- Masz rację Hermiono. To było tylko pięć dni temu. To nie jest wystarczająca ilość czasu, żeby opracować plan przeciwko Voldemortowi – urwał, jakby chciał zdecydować jak najlepiej dobrać następne słowa. – Ale nie przygotowywaliśmy się tylko przez te pięć dni. Szczęśliwym trafem dowiedzieliśmy się o ataku zaplanowanym na jutro. Ale cała ta sprawa? Jak długo to planowaliśmy? – zapytał, następnie odpowiadając samemu sobie. – Dwa lata Hermiono! Dwa lata! - Pochylił się i szepnął jej do ucha: – Jesteśmy gotowi. Nie martw się!

Następnie puścił jej dłoń i wstał.

Hermiona wiedziała, że miał rację. Do tej pory ich droga była ciężka i trudna. Walczyli by znaleźć i zniszczyć horkruksy Voldemorta. Poświęcili tak wiele, ale w końcu się udało, wszystkie zostały zniszczone. Dziennik, pierścień, medalion Slytherina, diadem Ravenclaw, czara Huffelpuff i sztylet Gryffindora były teraz zwykłymi, popsutymi błyskotkami. Został tylko jeden odłamek duszy Czarnego Pana, uwięziony w jego ciele. Ale ten ostatni kawałek okazał się bardzo trudny do zdobycia. Od odrodzenia cztery lata temu Voldemort urósł w siłę. Jego armia zwolenników była już na tyle liczna, aby przejąć kontrolę nad całym krajem. Dzielił go tylko krok od osiągnięcia swoich celów. Voldemort może już nie był nieśmiertelny, ale nadal pozostawał potężny i niebezpieczny. Jeśli udałoby mu się jutro zająć ministerstwo, stałby się władcą kraju. A potem, z horkruksami czy bez, będzie nietykalny.

Kiedy więc Harry usłyszał o planach ataku Voldemorta zadecydował, że nadszedł czas aby wypełnić przepowiednię.


	2. Rozdział 1 Sama na wygnaniu

Zapraszamy na pierwszy rozdział! Niestety zbetowany jest tylko do połowy, potem beta powiedziała, że tylu brakujących przecinków jeszcze dotąd nie widziała i musi odreagować. Nie martwcie się, niedługo postaramy się wstawić poprawioną wersję.

**Rozdział Pierwszy – Sama na wygnaniu**

Błysk zielonego światła i Scrimgeour, minister magii, był martwy. Voldemort stanął w gabinecie ministra, nadal unosząc różdżkę i roześmiał się szaleńczo nad martwym ciałem przewieszonym przez biurko.

Hermiona poczuła jak Harry sztywnieje obok niej. Nie mogli zobaczyć wnętrza biura, ale byli w stanie dojrzeć błysk śmiertelnej klątwy przez mleczne szyby w drzwiach.

- To już czas. Powinniśmy uderzać – stwierdziła Hermiona spokojniej niż naprawdę się czuła.

- Ilu? – zapytał Harrywypranym z emocji głosem.

- Najpierw musimy zdjąć dwóch przed drzwiami – powiedział Ron. Następnie rzucił zaklęcie wyczuwające obecność czarnej magii i zamknął oczy. – Czterech w gabinecie sekretarza. A potem Lestrange i Voldemort w gabinecie ministra.

Nie miał problemu z wymówieniem imienia Czarnego Pana.

- Ok. Ron i ja zajmiemy się dwójką strażników przed drzwiami. Po cichu! – Harry skinął na przyjaciela. – Potem wchodzimy. Kiedy Ron będzie zabezpieczał miejsce zajmiemy się tamtą czwórką, Hermiono. A potem… – urwał, ale wszyscy wiedzieli, co nastąpi później.

- Zatem to jest to. – Harry zatrzymał się, jakby chciał coś jeszcze dodać, ale po chwili zrezygnował.– Ron, na trzy. Raz… dwa… trzy!

Harry i Ron rzucili cichą klątwę. Dwójka śmierciożerców przy drzwiach została jednocześnie uderzona przez fioletowe promienie i bezdźwięcznie upadła. Przyjaciele podeszli chyłkiem do otwierających się do wewnątrz drzwi prowadzącychdo przedsionka. Harry i Hermiona ustawili się po obu ich bokach. Ron przykucnął za przyjaciółką i ponownie zamknął oczy.

- Dwójka na drugim końcu pokoju, myślę że ochraniają drzwi do gabinetu ministra. Jeden się siedzi chyba po lewej stronie. Ostatni się przemieszcza – stwierdził Ron.

- Ok, wiemy co robić. Ron, kiedy zabezpieczysz pokój, pomóż Hermionie – szepnął Harry.

Hermiona poczuła wzbierający w niej strach, coraz trudniej było jej oddychać. Nie mogła skupić myśli.

_O Boże, nie pamiętam ani jednej klątwy - _pomyślała spanikowana. W tym momencie Harry złapał jej spojrzenie i uśmiechnął się lekko. Potem szepnął tak cicho, że ledwo mogła go zrozumieć.

- Cokolwiek się teraz stanie, Hermiono. Zrobiliśmy co w naszej mocy, nie mamy czego żałować. Możemy wygrać.

Jego wzrok stwardniał, a uśmiech zniknął, kiedy dał sygnał do rozpoczęcia. Harry otworzył drzwi zaklęciem i zaatakował śmierciożercę siedzącego na kanapie, która kiedyś uprzyjemniała oczekiwanie gościom ministra. Mebel przewrócił się, a mężczyzna, który przed chwilą go zajmował, leżał rozciągnięty za nim. Jego maska spadła i Hermiona mogła zobaczyć zdziwienie nadal obecne na jego twarzy, pozbawionej śladów życia.

Wiedziała, że jest martwy. Nie mogli sobie pozwolić na to, by go oszczędzić. Pozostawianie oszołomionych przeciwników, którzy zawsze mogli zostać przywróceni do przytomności, było zbyt ryzykowne. Troje przyjaciół dawno dowiedziało się tego na własnej skórze. Wzdrygnęła się na wspomnienie tamtego dnia. Neville Longbottom nie straciłby życia, gdyby wtedy po prostu zabiła śmierciożercę.

Ale teraz nie było czasu na zanurzanie się w poczuciu winy.

W międzyczasie trzech pozostałych śmierciożerców przezwyciężyło swoje zaskoczenie i przeszło do ataku. Harry był zmuszony do rzucenia zaklęcia tarczy kiedy Hermiona i Ron weszli do pokoju. Hermiona miała zostać blisko Rona i ochronić go, kiedy zabezpieczał pokój przed nadejściem kolejnych wrogów. Uniosła i opuściła różdżkę jednym płynnym ruchem. Sierp żółtego światła skierował się w stronę jednego ze śmierciożerców. Przeciwnik dostrzegł atak i podniósł własną tarczę. Kiedy żółte światło dotarło do przeszkody, zatrzymało się i Hermiona mogła dostrzec uśmieszek za maską mężczyzny. Nie zaniepokoiła się tym, wiedziała, że jego obrona była bezużyteczna. I rzeczywiście, światło zwiększyło swój blask i wchłonęło niebieskawą tarczę. Potem kontynuowało swoją drogę jak gdyby nigdy nie zostało zatrzymane. Uśmieszek nie opuścił twarzy śmierciożercy, kiedy dotarło do jego piersi. Upadł do tyłu,a krew spływała po jego klatce piersiowej. Hermiona poczuła znajome ukłucie winy, kiedy zobaczyła, że zakończyła kolejne życie.

Kątem oka mogła dostrzec Rona rzucającego końcowe zaklęcia wznoszące zabezpieczenia, podczas gdy Harry walczył z jednym z pozostałych przy życiu śmierciożerców. Kolejny z nich właśnie ją atakował. Wzniosła tarczę by ochronić Rona. Klątwy, które teraz w nią uderzały były bardzo silne i musiała się skoncentrować aby ją utrzymać.

W tym momencie drzwi do gabinetu ministra otworzyły się i spokojnie wszedł przez nie Lord Voldemort. Cały ubrany na czarno, z chorobliwie bladą skórą i oczami błyszczącymi szkarłatem rozglądał się po pokoju. Podążała za nim Bellatrix Lestrange, z twarzą wykrzywioną w okrutną maskę radości.

- Ach, wiedziałem, że zrobisz coś głupiego – powiedział Czarny Pan bezlitosnym, wysokim głosem. Oba pojedynki, przerwano kiedy wkroczył do pomieszczenia. – Twoje wysiłki są daremne – dodał zimno i bez emocji. – Nigdy nie zdołasz mnie pokonać, Potter.

Ruszył w kierunku przeciwnika i śmierciożerca, z którym Harry walczył wcześniej wycofał się robiąc miejsce swojemu panu. Harry i Voldemort stali teraz trzy metry od siebie. Patrzyli sobie w oczy, szkarłat spotkał zieleń. Twarz chłopaka była zdeterminowana, podczas gdy Czarny Pan nadal uśmiechał się dziwacznie, co sprawiało, że wyglądał jeszcze bardziej niebezpiecznie. Hermiona zobaczyła grymas przyjaciela i wiedziała, że blizna musi go boleć, jednak nie pokazywał tego po sobie. Oczy Voldemorta zmrużyły się, a jego uśmieszek zniknął.

- Widzę, że nauczyłeś się zamykać swój umysł, nawet kiedy stoisz przede mną. – Jego głos nadal nie wyrażał emocji, ale Hermiona mogła wyczuć ukryty gniew. - Imponujący wyczyn. Ale na nic ci się to nie przyda.

- Tym razem nie wygrasz, Riddle – stwierdził silnym głosem Hary.

- Jak śmiesz! – Rzucił się na niego Voldemort. Jego twarz była pełna nienawiści i gniewu, kiedy wyciągnął różdżkę i wycelował nią w Harry'ego.

- Tak, śmiem, _Tomie Riddle_ – teraz Harry również wskazywał różdżką przeciwnika.

- Bella, zajmij się jego zwolennikami – rozkazał Voldemort swojej podwładnej, nie zrywając kontaktu wzrokowego z Harrym. – Nie ingeruj w mój pojedynek!

Hermiona nie mogła dłużej śledzić ich rozmowy, bo Lestrange i dwaj pozostali śmierciożercy zaczęli atakować ją oraz Rona. Poczuła wstrząs, kiedy klątwa Lestrange trafiła w jej tarczę. Bellatrix roześmiała się szaleńczo, wysyłając następne zaklęcie. Tym razem jego siła była zbyt duża. Tarcza Hermiony rozbiła się, a ona sama cofnęła o kilka kroków.

- Mała szlamo, naprawdę myślałaś, że możesz ze mną wygrać? – wyśmiała ją Lestrange.

Ron skończył zabezpieczać pokój i walczył teraz z dwójką śmierciożerców. Hermiona wiedziała, że była zdana na siebie, tak samo jak jej przyjaciele.

- Avada Kedavra! – krzyknęła Bellatrix.

Eksplozja zielonego światła wystrzeliła w stronę Hermiony. W porę odskoczyła w bok i zaklęcie uśmiercające ominęło ją o kilka cali.

- Bardzo oryginalnie, Lestrange – teraz przyszła kolej Hermiony by drwić, choć nie czuła się w połowie tak pewnie jak pokazywał to jej głos.

- Ty brudna szumowino! – wrzasnęła wściekle Bellatrix.

Wykonała gwałtowny ruch różdżką i Hermiona mogła wyczuć siłę kryjącą się w kolejnej ciemnej klątwie. Nie miała czasu, aby zejść jej z drogi, więc szybko odnowiła swoją tarczę. Zaklęcie zderzyło się z nią, ale nie zniknęło. Czarne żyłki, ostro kontrastujące z jasnym błękitem tarczy, pojawiły się na jej powierzchni, owijając się wokół niej niczym pajęczyna. Sieć zaczęła naciskać na przeszkodę grożąc jej zniszczeniem. Hermiona dobrze wiedziała, że jeśli tarcza się złamie i czar ją dosięgnie, umrze. Bellatrix z cały czas podniesioną różdżką zarechotała opętańczo zwiększając moc zaklęcia. Dziewczyna poczuła, że siła klątwy się podwaja. Tarcza na sekundę straciła moc. Hermiona zamknęła oczy. Nie ma teraz czasu na rozpacz, powiedziała sobie. Harry i Ron cię potrzebują. Jeśli teraz jej nie powstrzymasz Lestrange zaatakuje ich. Z zamkniętymi oczami wstała z kolan.

- I co teraz? Zbyt dumna by umrzeć pochlipując na ziemi? – zapytała Belletrix, cały czas się uśmiechając.

Hermiona zignorowała ją. Uniosła obiema rękami różdżkę, wskazując jej czubkiem w stronę sufitu. Wezwała całą swoją magię i otworzyła oczy. Potem rozłożyła ręce i z całej siły pchnęła tarczę do przodu wraz z ciemną klątwą. Powoli osłona zaczęła rosnąć. Oczy Bellatrix rozszerzyły się w szoku, kiedy starała się zwiększyć moc swojego czarnego zaklęcia. Ale Hermiona nie przestawała naciskać i wreszcie tarcza wybuchła oślepiającym światłem niszcząc sieć. Bellatrix sapnęła kiedy jej czar został złamany. Hermiona nie zatrzymała się, ale rzuciła własne zaklęcie na Lestrange. Kiedy czar w nią uderzył, to śmierciożerczyni znalazła się na kolanach.

- Ty mała gówniaro! – warknęła Belltrix przez zaciśnięte zęby.

W tym samym czasie Ron wystrzelił potężną klątwę w kierunku swoich przeciwników i obaj śmierciożercy padli na ziemię. Gdy Hermiona zobaczyła, że odwrócił się do niej i Bellatrix, plecami wiedziała już, co się zaraz stanie. Spojrzała na Lestrange, która ze złośliwym uśmiechem na twarzy wskazywała na Rona różdżką.

- Avada Kedavra!

Zielone światło pognało w stronę Rona.

- Ron, nie! – krzyknęła Hermiona próbując go ostrzec.

Ron odwrócił się, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się w szoku, kiedy zobaczył nadchodzące zaklęcie. Było za późno, nie miał czasu na unik. Światło uderzyło go prosto w pierś. Hermiona mogła tylko patrzeć z przerażeniem jak upada do tyłu i uderza o podłogę, na której pozostał bez ruchu. Ron nie żył.

Hermiona była w szoku i tylko czysty instynkt spowodował, że na czas wzniosła tarczę by uniknąć ciśniętego przez Bellatrix przekleństwa.

- Nie, tylko nie Ron – tym razem krzyknął Harry.

- Widzisz teraz, Potter? – powiedział rozbawiony Voldemort. – Najpierw pozwoliłeś umrzeć za siebie swoim rodzicom, a potem twoim przyjaciołom, jednemu po drugim. Poświęciłeś ich. Jesteś gorszy ode mnie. Ja nigdy nie pozwalam walczyć za mnie innym.

Jego różdżka wciąż była groźnie uniesiona w kierunku Harry'ego, uśmieszek cały czas na swoim miejscu, ale jego zimne spojrzenie nigdy nie opuszczało przeciwnika, podczas gdy wzrok Harry'ego przeskakiwał między Voldemortem a Hermioną.

Hermiona widziała, że Harry traci zimną krew. Nie mogła na to pozwolić. Musiał się skoncentrować, ale nie był w stanie tak długo, dopóki ona była w niebezpieczeństwie. Odwróciła wzrok od przyjaciela i spojrzała na Rona. Cały czas leżał tam gdzie upadł. Nie mogła uwierzyć w to jak pusto wyglądała jego twarz. Jakby był już daleko stąd, w miejscu bez powrotu. Poczuła przygniatający smutek w swojej piersi.

_Nie teraz _– powiedziała sobie. – _Weź się w garść._

Wzięła głęboki oddech i wbiła wzrok w Bellatrix. Kiedy jej spojrzenie odeszło od Rona i pobiegło do Lestrange, smutek zamienił się w furię, jakiej nigdy jeszcze nie czuła.

- Zapłacisz za to! – powiedziała cicho, nasączając każdą sylabę chłodną nienawiścią.

Tym razem Bellatrix nie wyśmiewała się z niej. Uniosła różdżkę i rzuciła klątwę, jak na razie najbardziej potężną spośród tych, które padły w czasie pojedynku. Hermiona nie wzniosła tarczy ani nie wypowiedziała przeciwzaklęcia. Po prostu pozwoliła ciemnemu zaklęciu pędzić w swoim kierunku. W ostatniej chwili, tuż przed uderzeniem zaklęcia w swoją pierś, gwałtownie machnęła różdżką przecinając ścieżkę czaru i zmieniając jego kurs, tak że uderzył w podłogę metr od niej. Użyła tego samego ruchu, jakim odsunęła klątwę, by wymamrotać kolejną.

- Inflammo!

Przeciwniczka, zupełnie nieprzygotowana na nagły kontratak, była bez szans na obronę. Przekleństwo uderzyło ją i czarownica została pochłonięta przez fioletowe płomienie. Bellatrix Lestrange nie miała nawet czasu, żeby krzyknąć kiedy obracała się w popiół. Hermiona znów padła na kolana, zapas jej magii drastycznie się uszczuplił. Spojrzała w kierunku Harry'ego i kiwnęła do niego głową.

Była tak słaba, że ledwo mogła skupić wzrok. Czarne kropki tańczyły jej przed oczami i czuła się chora. Utrata przytomności była teraz bardzo kuszącą perspektywą. Mogła się po prostu poddać temu pragnieniu pozwalając bólowi i rozpaczy odejść. Ale nie! Harry walczył teraz z Voldemortem. Hermiona wzięła głęboki oddech i zwalczyła mdłości. Po otwarciu oczu ponownie postarała się skoncentrować na dwójce walczących czarodziei.

- … i oczywiście sztylet Gryffindora – usłyszała Harry'ego – Naprawdę myślałeś, że nikt ich nie znajdzie, Riddle? Mam na myśli, że te kryjówki raczej nie były zbyt oryginalne.

Hermiona była z niego dumna. Odważnie stawiał czoła najmroczniejszemu żyjącemu czarodziejowi.

- Zapłacisz za to Potter! – warknął wściekle Voldemort. – Zabiję ciebie i każdego kto podążał za twoimi urojeniami.

- Jedynym urojeniem tutaj jesteś ty, Riddle – głos Harry'ego wciąż był niewzruszony.

Wzrok Hermiony wrócił do normalności i widziała teraz czarodziei stojących tam gdzie poprzednio, z uniesionymi różdżkami. Jak na razie nie rzucili żadnego zaklęcia, chociaż czuła ogromną ilość stawiającej włosy na karku czarnej magii, która promieniowała od Voldemorta.

- Mogłeś zniszczyć moje horkruksy, ale co ci z tego przyjdzie?

Hermiona zauważyła, że głos Czarnego Pana znów stał się spokojny i wyrażał już tylko kontrolowaną nienawiść. To było znacznie bardziej niepokojące niż krzyk.

- Mogę stworzyć nowe. Ale najpierw, Potter, umrzesz. – Każde słowo padające z ust czarnoksiężnika było jak pchnięcie nożem. – I obiecuję , że twoja śmierć nie będzie tak łatwa jak twoich przyjaciół. – Voldemort wskazał na ciało Rona.

- Nigdy nie wygrasz, Riddle. Wiem coś, czego ty nie wiesz – powiedział pewnie Harry.

Hermiona była pod wrażeniem tego, jak chłopak nadal stał naprzeciw surowej, ciemnej siły przenikającej przez Voldemorta, która wydawała się ogarniać cały pokój i utrudniać oddychanie.

- O czym ty mówisz? Naprawdę uważasz, że masz nade mną jakąś przewagę? – Voldemort uśmiechnął się szyderczo. Wciąż jednak nie zaatakował, jakby zahipnotyzowany przez Harry'ego.

- Twoja różdżka? Jest nowa? – zapytał chłodno chłopak.

Hermiona, tak jak Harry, znała odpowiedź. Ta różdżka należała kiedyś do Dumbledore'a i była jednym z trzech Insygniów Śmierci.

Voldemort zesztywniał kiedy Harry stwierdził – Czarna Różdżka.

- A więc wiesz? I jesteś na tyle głupi, żeby rzucać mi wyzwanie? – Czarny Pan zmrużył oczy. – Tak, masz rację. Jestem właścicielem Czarnej Różdżki. Zabrałem ją z martwych rąk Dumbledore'a.

- Być może. Ale nie jesteś tym, który pokonał Dumbledore'a, prawda? – powiedział Harry. – A więc różdżka nie należy do ciebie.

- Idioto! – Voldemort uśmiechnął się szyderczo. – Oczywiście to Snape go pokonał. Ja kazałem mu zabić tego starego głupca, a potem zabiłem Snape'a. Teraz Różdżka jest lojalna w stosunku do mnie.

- Och, ale widzisz, Snape mógł odebrać Dumbledore'owi życie, jednak tym kto go wcześniej pokonał był Draco Malfoy. – powiedział Harry. – Różdżka nigdy nie była lojalna Snape'owi.

- Jakie to ma znaczenie? – Voldemort znów tracił nad soba kontrolę. – Pojedynkujemy się więc na umiejętności. Nie możesz wygrać, Potter. A kiedy cię zabiję, dostanę Malfoya.

- Za późno, Riddle. Dostałem go pierwszy. Pokonałem Draco wiele miesięcy temu.

Hermiona dostrzegła jak oczy Czarnego Pana rozszerzają się w szoku na słowa Harry'ego.

- Więc, co o tym sądzisz? Czy to nie czyni mnie mistrzem Czarnej Różdżki?

Hermiona nie widziała jak się do tego przygotowywał, ale kiedy tylko Harry skończył zdanie Voldemort zaatakował.

- Avada Kedavra!

Harry najwidoczniej był gotowy, bo wypowiedział własne zaklęcie.

- Expelliarmus!

Hermiona zobaczyła jak Czarna Różdżka opuszcza rękę Voldemorta. Zakręciła się i zaatakowała tego, który zagrażał jej właścicielowi. Czarny Pan został trafiony przez własną klątwę zabijającą. Upadł do tyłu i uderzył o podłogę. Jego oczy patrzyły martwo w sufit.

Poczuła ogromną ulgę. Nareszcie to zrobili! Wszystko się skończyło! Spróbowała wstać i dostać się do Harry'ego. Musiała go uściskać. Człowiek, który był największą groźbą dla świata czarodziei - nie, świata w ogóle - był martwy. Łzy radości spływały jej po policzkach.

Wtedy to zobaczyła. Coś było nie w porządku z Harrym. Czuł ból. I… ściskał swoją bliznę.

- Osiem! Osiem, Hermiono! – Harry musiał walczyć, żeby wydobyć z siebie te słowa.

Jego ręce przestały zasłaniać twarz i na chwilę skrzyżował wzrok z Hermioną. Mogła dostrzec w jego oczach cierpienie i strach. Potem wyrzucił swoją różdżkę. Stuknęła o podłogę kilka metrów od Hermiony, potem przeturlała się niewielką odległość i znieruchomiała. Dziewczyna spojrzała na Harry'ego zdezorientowana i zaniepokojona.

- Przykro mi. On jest za silny. Wykończ go! – Wydawało się, że wypowiedzenie każdego wyrazu było dla niego ogromnym wysiłkiem.

Ich oczy spotykały się jeszcze na kilka sekund. Potem Harry ponownie zakrył twarz rękami trzymając się za czoło, całe jego ciało drżało. Nie wiedziała co się dzieje. Jakie osiem? Nic nie rozumiała. Harry cierpiał, ale nie umiała mu pomóc.

Nagle przestał drżeć. Powoli odsłonił twarz. Jednak kiedy otworzył oczy nie były już zielone. Świeciły czerwonym blaskiem.

Hermiona stała zamrożona w miejscu patrząc na przyjaciela. To niemożliwe.

Voldemort nie mógł opętać Harry'ego, wiedzieli o tym od dnia, w którym umarł Syriusz. Nie wierzyła własnym oczom, desperacja wrzała w jej wnętrzu. Ale ta arogancka postawa, te bezlitosne oczy, to nie mógł być jej Harry.

- Kim… Kim jesteś? – zapytała przerażonym szeptem.

- Och, myślę że doskonale wiesz kim jestem, szlamo – odpowiedział zmienionym głosem Harry. Nigdy nie słyszała, żeby mówił tak zimno. Była przerażona.

- Oddaj go z powrotem! – zaszlochała.

- Nie sądzę. Umarł, a ty za nim podążysz – odpowiedział okrutnie Harry. – Zawiodłaś, twój zbawiciel jest martwy. – Zrobił kilka kroków do tyłu.

Wciąż wpatrywała się w twarz swojego przyjaciela, ale ledwo mogła ją rozpoznać. Teraz, oprócz jego oczu, które świeciły złośliwością, była to tylko gładka maska pozbawiona emocji. Twarz Harry'ego nie miała prawa tak wyglądać. On zawsze okazywał swoje emocje, szczęście, radość, śmiech, gniew, czasem nawet nienawiść. Nie mogła się ruszyć. Z kolei Harry wciąż się cofał. Chwila… czy on uciekał? Voldemort nigdy nie uciekał. Z pewnością nie od szlamy.

Wzrok Hermiony padł na podłogę. Tam, krok dalej, leżała różdżka. Czarna Różdżka. Oczywiście, teraz był nieuzbrojony. Harry przewidział co się stanie i próbował jej pomóc wyrzucając swoją broń.

Wykończ go! Wykończ go! Wykończ go! Wykończ go! Jego ostatnie słowa odtwarzały się w jej głowie. Wyrwała się z odrętwienia i wskazała różdżką na Harry'ego.

- Co zamierzasz teraz zrobić? Naprawdę myślisz, że możesz mnie powstrzymać, szlamo? – zachichotał szaleńczo Harry.

Stał już obok różdżki. Musiał ją tylko podnieść, a wtedy świat, razem z nią, będzie skazany na zagładę.

- Twój cenny zbawca zawiódł, zabiłem go. Przepowiednia się spełniła. Nikt nie może mnie teraz powstrzymać! – głos Harry'ego był twardy jak stal.

- Nie… Mylisz się. – powiedziała cicho drżącym głosem. – On nie zawiódł. Wygrał. Po prostu muszę to dla niego skończyć.

Cały czas drżąc, zdeterminowana zacisnęła dłoń na swojej różdzce.

Znów skrzyżowali oczy. Jego czerwone spojrzenie było pełne nienawiści. Bezgranicznie przerażona zastanawiała się jak ma pokonać tę bezdenną nienawiść? Ale musiała to zrobić. Harry liczył na nią, tak samo Ron. Mogła poczuć jak ciało Harry'ego emanuje czarną magią, którą wcześniej posiadał Voldemort. Powietrze pomiędzy nimi trzaskało, wydawało się przesycone energią.

Potem zobaczyła błysk w jego oczach. Nagle sięgnął po różdżkę.

_Nie! Nie zrobisz tego!_ - krzyknęła w swoich myślach. Jego ręka zaciskała się już wokół Czarnej Różdżki.

- AVADA KEDAVRA!

Zbyt dobrze znane zielone światło. Zaklęcie trafiło w cel i kolejna dusza została wyrwana z ciała, by nigdy nie powrócić.

Mogła poczuć przepływającą przez siebie moc klątwy. Dlaczego właśnie ta? Nigdy wcześniej nie używała zaklęć niewybaczalnych. Spojrzała na leżącego na podłodze Harry'ego. Jego prawa ręka nadal bezużytecznie ściskała Czarną Różdżkę, oczy z powrotem stały się zielone. Były jednak teraz puste i tępe, bez życia. Jego skóra powoli stawała się szara i woskowa. Był martwy.

Podeszła do niego jak w transie. Boleśnie pusta uklękła obok. Nie wiedziała jak długo siedziała przy zmarłym przyjacielu. Nie płakała, ten ból był zbyt wielki na łzy. Jej ciało wciąż oddychało, ale czuła się jakby dusza je opuściła, odeszła z przyjacielem. Potem, po długim czasie, sięgnęła ręką do jego twarzy. Po raz ostatni zamknęła mu oczy, pochyliła się i pocałowała go w czoło.

- Harry, mój przyjacielu… mój bracie – wyszeptała czule. – Zrobiliśmy to. Udało się nam. Wreszcie się skończyło. Nie martw się Harry, zaopiekuję się tobą. Zabiorę cię do twoich rodziców. Możesz spocząć obok nich w Dolinie Godryka.

Ujęła jego policzek jedną ręką i spojrzała w twarz. Był taki odważny i dobry.

Wstała i podeszła do leżącego Rona. Przykucnęła obok. Wyglądał groteskowo spokojnie, jakby spał.

- Ron, kochanie. Nie wiem co powiedzieć – jej głos był ochrypły ze wzruszenia. - Byłeś dla mnie wszystkim. Nie wiem co mam teraz zrobić. To nie miało się wydarzyć. Nie mieliśmy się rozstawać! Powinniśmy odejść razem albo wcale.

Pochyliła się nad nim i pocałowała jego usta. Były zimne i nieruchome.

- Zaniosę cię z powrotem do twojej rodziny, Ron. Możesz spocząć obok siostry, brata i ojca.

Ponownie wstała. To straszne uczucie pustki nadal było na swoim miejscu. Trzęsły się jej ręce, a w głowie wirowało. Jak miała dalej z tym żyć? Dzień, na który czekali nadszedł - wygrali, ale była teraz sama. Stracili tak wielu ludzi w tej wojnie. Zaczęło się od Cedrika Diggory'ego, potem umarł Syriusz i Dumbledore. Dalej było już tylko gorzej, zginęli nawet jej mugolscy rodzice. Ale jak by nie było źle zawsze miała przy sobie Rona i Harry'ego. Pocieszali się nawzajem. A teraz, w chwili zwycięstwa była sama.

Zaczęła krążyć po pokoju i znalazła się nad źródłem swojego nieszczęścia. Spojrzała na szczątki Lorda Voldemorta. Jego czerwone oczy, teraz puste nie miały śladów dawnej złośliwości. To zaskakujące, ale nie czuła już nienawiści do swoich wrogów. To uczucie też zniknęło. Może umarło razem z jej przyjaciółmi, pozostawiając tylko smutek. Wszystko było takie bezsensowne, cała ta wojna, w której nikt nic nie zyskał. Uklękła obok Voldemorta i zamknęła jego oczy, tak jak zrobiła to z Harrym.

- Nie wiem gdzie chciałbyś zostać pogrzebany. Wydaje mi się, że ty też nie wiedziałeś. Nigdy nie myślałeś, że to się wydarzy, prawda? – westchnęła.

Jeszcze raz wstała. Co ma teraz zrobić? Czekać na kogoś, żeby ją znalazł? Rozejrzała się po pokoju. Nie miała energii by zrobić cokolwiek więcej. Wtedy jej wzrok padł na różdżkę Harry'ego. Nadal leżała tam gdzie ją upuścił.

Chciałby ją z powrotem.

Poszła aby ją podnieść, następnie wróciła do Harry'ego.

- Proszę, Harry – położyła ją na jego piersi. – Twoja różdżka jest warta milion razy więcej niż ta zła rzecz.

Wyjęła Czarną Różdżkę z jego ręki. Kiedy dotknęła gładkiego drewna poczuła jak energia przepływa przez całe jej ciało. Krzyknęła i upadła, różdżka wciąż tkwiła w jej ręku. Czysta, magiczna moc przebiegała przez jej ciało. Cała pochodziła od różdżki.

Spojrzała na nią ze zdziwieniem. Jak to było możliwe?

_Różdżka jest teraz lojalna mi?_

To było miłe uczucie, posiadać tyle mocy. Dzięki tej różdżce mogła zrobić wszystko. Naprawić wszelkie krzywdy. Umieścić świat na właściwej drodze.

Ale wtedy jej wzrok padł na ciało Harry'ego i uczucie euforii zostawiło ją tak szybko jak przyszło. Oczywiście, różdżka była teraz wierna jej. Zabiła jej poprzedniego właściciela, swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Kiedy teraz spojrzała na różdżkę mogła niemal dostrzec krew na jej powierzchni. Ten mały kawałek drewna odebrał życie tysiącom ludzi. Ta rzecz była zła. Nagle poczuła do niej ogromny wstręt.

- Nic dobrego nigdy z ciebie nie przyszło!

Złapała różdżkę w obie ręce, położyła dłonie na jej końcach. A potem z całej siły nacisnęła. Po chwili drewno z głośnym trzaskiem przełamało się na dwie części. Hermiona mogła poczuć jak magia, która wcześniej spokojnie przebiegała przez jej ciało, szaleje. Nagle zaatakowała, wirując i rozrywając jej wnętrzności. Nadchodząca fala za falą magia Czarnej Różdżki łączyła się z jej mocą zwielokrotniając ją. To było gorsze niż Cruciatus, każdy nerw jej ciała krzyczał w bólu. Leżała na podłodze zdzierając gardło. Wciąż coraz więcej energii przepływało przez jej ciało. Próbowała puścić kawałki różdżki, ale nie była w stanie otworzyć rąk, zaciskających się wokół kawałków. Teraz magii było tak dużo, że cała jej postać emanowała złotym światłem. Ból potęgował się przez kolejną chwilę. Czuła się jakby zdzierano jej skórę. Chciała umrzeć, nie mogła dłużej tego znieść. Jej wzrok stał się rozmazany i ledwo widziała pokój. A potem wszystko zaczęło wirować i zamieniło się w wielobarwną plamę. Nie mogła już nawet rozróżnić dołu od góry. Wydawało jej się, że zaczęła gdzieś spadać. Nie wiedziała dokąd, ale jej to nie obchodziło. Cierpienie i uczucie lotu wydawały się trwać wieczność, straciła poczucie czasu. Myślała, że umiera i wszystko czego pragnęła to zakończyć mękę jak najszybciej.

A potem wszystko się zatrzymało. Uderzyła ciężko w ziemię. Nie bolało to tak bardzo, w porównaniu z poprzednim bólem. Otworzyła oczy, jednak nie mogła skupić wzroku. Było jasno i leżała na czymś zielonym, ale nie dostrzegła niczego więcej zanim straciła przytomność.

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}

Nie wiedziała jak długo leżała nieprzytomna, ale w końcu odzyskała zmysły. Jej ciało było obolałe, czuła zawroty głowy. Co się stało? Co ta głupia różdżka jej zrobiła? Nadal leżała w miejscu upadku. Otworzyła oczy i natychmiast skuliła się zaatakowana przez ostre światło. Po chwili świat znowu nabrał ostrości i mogła zobaczyć, że leży na porośniętym trawą polu. W oddali widać było pasące się krowy. Pola ciągnęły po horyzont, na niektórych pasło się więcej krów, na innych rosła żółta, dojrzałą pszenicą. Świeciło słońce, gdzieś śpiewały ptaki. Była po prostu we wnętrzu sielankowego widoku wsi z pocztówki. Jak się tutaj dostała? W jednej sekundzie znajdowała się w zniszczonym gabinecie ministra otoczona przez poległych przyjaciół, by po chwili doświadczać najbardziej rozdzierającego bólu w całym swoim życiu, a potem obudziła się w tym spokojnym miejscu. Była zupełnie zagubiona.

Cóż, nie mogła tu leżeć wiecznie, szczególnie że ziemia była trochę chłodna. Kiedy spróbowała wstać poczuła ostry ból przenikający jej lewą rękę i gwałtownie wciągnęła powietrze. Przysiadła i zbadała kontuzjowane ramię - było ustawione pod dziwnym kątem. Ledwo mogła ruszać palcami. Podwinęła rękaw wysyłając kolejne fale bólu przez swoją rękę. Skóra była pokryta ciemno fioletowymi siniakami, a kość najwidoczniej złamana. Musiała ją uszkodzić kiedy tutaj wylądowała - niejasno pamiętała, że upadek był daleki od delikatnego. Na szczęście jej różdżka nadal znajdowała się na swoim miejscu, w kaburze na prawym ramieniu. Szybki ruch nadgarstka i wylądowała w jej dłoni. Wymamrotała zaklęcie i zagryzła zęby podczas gdy złamane kości ustawiały się na właściwym miejscu. Przywołała bandaże i zabezpieczyła ramię. Nie było nic innego co mogłaby zrobić, aby naprawić kości potrzebowała paru eliksiró ąż siedząc na trawie zbadała ciało w poszukiwaniu dalszych obrażeń. Nic nie przyciągnęło jej uwagi. Była pokryta siniakami, skaleczeniami i zaschniętą krwią, ale nie znalazła niczego poważnego. Spojrzała jeszcze raz na okolicę. Cały czas cicho i spokojnie, żadnych przeciwników w zasięgu wzroku. Przez ostatnie dwa lata Harry, Ron i ona żyli ciągle się przenosząc, cały czas w biegu. Zwracanie uwagi na otoczenie było niezbędne, kiedy nigdy nie wiedziałeś, w którym momencie wróg uderzy następny raz. Na wspomnienie przyjaciół wspomnienia z ostatniej bitwy natychmiast odżyły w jej głowie. Zobaczyła przed sobą nieruchome ciało swojego chłopaka. Potem Harry'ego trafianego przez mordercze zaklęcie wysłane jej różdżką. Zamknęła oczy i wzięła głęboki oddech, aby ponownie się upokoić.

_Rusz się i wstawaj_ - powiedziała sobie. - _Nie możesz tutaj zostać. Gdziekolwiek to ,,tutaj" jest._

Wstała i natychmiast uderzyła ją fala mdłości. Potrzebowała kolejnej chwili, żeby na powrót się uspokoić. Czuła się słaba. Tak słaba, że nie miała odwagi, aby się stąd aportować - ryzyko było zbyt duże. Zawsze mogła jednak użyć mugolskich sposobów. Odeszła powoli od swojego trawiastego poletka. Po trwającej pół godziny wędrówce dotarła do małej drogi. Zdecydowała się nią podążać, w nadziei, że dotrze do jakiejś wsi lub miasta. Tam mogła poszukać transportu do Londynu. Nie chciała wracać do ministerstwa, ale wciąż miała coś do zrobienia. Aurorzy na pewno już się pojawili i będzie musiała rozwikłać z nimi parę spraw. I oczywiście, nagłe zimno ogarnęło jej pierś, powinna odzyskać ciała Harry'ego i Rona.

Po chwili usłyszała odległe dźwięki silnika. Spojrzała za siebie i dostrzegła nadjeżdżający w jej stronę samochód. Odetchnęła z ulgą, czuła się wykończona. Byłoby miło, gdyby ktoś podwiózł ją do miasta. Miała nadzieję, że kierowca będzie na tyle uprzejmy, by jej to zaproponować. Szybko przetarła twarz rękawem pozbywając się krwi i brudu, potem ciasno owinęła czarodziejską szatę wokół swoich poszarpanych ubrań - nie chciała przestraszyć kierowcy wyglądem.

Samochód przejeżdżał już obok niej, stanęła więc na poboczu machając ręką. Pojazd wyglądał na zabytkowy, ale był bardzo zadbany. Kiedy zbliżył się jeszcze bliżej dojrzała mężczyznę siedzącego na fotelu kierowcy. Zwolnił i kiedy wreszcie zatrzymał się obok niej znacznie się uspokoiła. Kierowca opuścił szybę i spojrzał na nią wychylając się przez okno.

- Witam panienko. Potrzebujesz pomocy? – spytał.

Oglądał ciekawie jej dziwny strój, ale wydawał się wystarczająco przyjazny. Miał około 40 lat, był trochę pulchny i staromodnie uczesany.

- Tak, zastanawiałam się czy byłby pan tak miły i podwiózł mnie do najbliższego miasta – odpowiedziała uprzejmie.

Widziała, że cały czas patrzył z powątpiewaniem na jej szatę, ale nie mogła go za to winić. Miała na sobie czarodziejskie ubrania, a on był w końcu mugolem, musiały wydawać się mu nietypowe. Zastanawiał się przez chwilę, ale w końcu podjął decyzję.

- To by było Steepleton, panienko. Właśnie tam jadę. – Skinął na siedzenie obok niego. – Proszę usiąść.

- Dziękuję panu.

Obeszła pojazd i zajęła miejsce pasażera. Samochód znów wystartował. Hermiona odchyliła się do tyłu.

- Do Steepleton jest tylko kwadrans drogi – poinformował ją mężczyzna. – Więc, co tu robiłaś wędrując sama? Zgubiłaś się? – spytał.

- Tak, coś w tym rodzaju – odpowiedziała.

Nie chciała wdawać się w rozmowę o tym jak tu dotarła. Nie wiedziała nawet gdzie dokładnie się znajduje. Mężczyzna wyczuł chyba jej niechęć i nie zadawał więcej pytań przez kolejne dziesięć minut. Droga dotarła do szczytu wzgórza i Hermiona zobaczyła wioskę w dolinie.

- To właśnie Steepleton – powiedział mężczyzna. – Urocze miasteczko. Spędziłem tu całe moje życie.

Hermiona skinęła głową.

- Mogłabyś pójść do pani Janeson – zaproponował kierowca przyjaznym tonem.

Poczuła się zdezorientowana. Kim była pani Janeson?

- Jest najlepszą krawcową jaką znam. Jestem pewny, że znajdzie coś dla ciebie – odpowiedział na jej niewypowiedziane pytanie.

Ponownie obejrzał jej ubrania. Hermiona uniosła brew i spojrzała po sobie. Pewnie, jej czarodziejski płaszcz był trochę nie na miejscu, ale zakryła przecież porwany, zakrwawiony T-shirt. Jeansy były zupełnie normalne. W porządku, trochę brudne, ale poza tym nic niezwykłego.

- I nie jest taka droga – dodał usłużnie mężczyzna.

_To z tobą ktoś powinnien o tym porozmawiać_ - pomyślała Hermiona na oglądając jego strój. Był najwidoczniej miłośnikiem stylu vintage. Najpierw zwróciła uwagę tylko na samochód i fryzurę, ale teraz zobaczyła, że od stóp do głów był ubrany w staromodne ubrania.

- Tak. Może spróbuję, dziękuję. – odpowiedziała tylko.

Uśmiechnął się do niej przyjacielsko. Tymczasem samochód dotarł do wioski. Była tak mała jak wydawała się z góry, mimo to Hermiona dostrzegła niedaleko piekarnię.

_Wspaniale! Potrzebuję po prostu coś zjeść i będę w stanie aportować się do Londynu._

- Czy mógłby się pan tutaj zatrzymać? – zapytała.

- Oczywiście. – Mężczyzna zjechał samochodem z drogi.

- Dziękuję za podwiezienie mnie. – Wysiadła z samochodu.

Kierowca patrzył na nią raczej zaniepokojony.

- Znajdziesz teraz drogę? – spytał.

Pomyślała, że to miło z jego strony, żeby być zdenerwowanym, ale naprawdę nie miał ku temu powodów.

- Tak, tak myślę – powiedziała. – Jeszcze raz dziękuję. Miłego dnia.

- Tak, do widzenia – odpowiedział uśmiechając się i pomachał do niej. Samochód wrócił na drogę.

Hermiona poczuła zawroty głowy kiedy znów stanęła na nogach. Spoglądała długo na piekarnię. Niestety nie miała żadnych mugolskich pieniędzy, a naprawdę potrzebowała jedzenia jeśli chciała dotrzeć do Londynu. Rozejrzała się wokoło. Starszy mężczyzna siedział na ławce kilka domów od miejsca, w którym stała, był jednak pogrążony we śnie. Jakaś niska kobieta szła przez chwilę w jej stronę, ale weszła do piekarni. Hermiona schowała się w cieniu jednego z domów. Machnęła nadgarstkiem i różdżka znów znalazła się w jej ręku. Dotknęła nią głowy i poczuła znajome uczucie oblewającej ją wody. Niewidoczna dla oczu mugoli i większości czarodziei podeszła do piekarni. Przez okno mogła zobaczyć jak kobieta kieruje się do kasy. Kiedy wychodziła ze sklepu skorzystała z okazji i wślizgnęła się do środka.

_._._._._

Hermiona siedziała na wąskim murze otaczającym czyjś ogród. Pokaźna winorośl zakrywała ją przed wzrokiem przechodniów. Jej wyprawa do piekarni zakończyła się sukcesem - nikt jej nie zauważył. Niestety wybór nie był największy. Zdobyła tylko stary chleb i kilka kawałków szarlotki. Była jednak tak głodna, że wszystko smakowało pysznie. Odchyliła się do tyłu na swoim murku łapiąc trochę światła słonecznego. Naprawdę czuła się lepiej. Odzyskała trochę sił. Oczywiście, nie wszystkie, ale na pewno czuła się zdolna do aportacji.

Tylko gdzie się aportować?

Pierwszą myślą było ministerstwo magii, tam w końcu chciała się znaleźć. Ale nie mogła być pewna, że aurorzy mają już sytuację pod kontrolą. Voldemort został już pokonany ale jego śmierciożercy nie zniknęli. Nie chciała znów znaleźć się na polu bitwy.

Więc może ulica Pokątna?

Tak, to mogłoby się udać. Na Pokątnej był punkt aportacyjny. Potem wystarczyło znależć jakiegoś urzędnika ministerstwa i może wreszcie ten koszmar się skończy.

Teraz, kiedy podjęła już decyzje, wstała i skoncentrowała się na Pokątnej. Zakręciła się w miejscu i poczuła znajome ciśnienie. Nie było to zbyt miłe uczucie, ale powitała je z radością. Cieszyła się, że zostawia za sobą tę wioskę. Nie mogła powiedzieć co było tu nie tak, ale czuła się tu trochę dziwnie.

Przybyła na punkt aportacji na ulicy Pokątnej i natychmiast odsunęła się na bok, robiąc miejsce kolejnym podróżującym. Po kilku krokach w głąb ulicy zobaczyła nagle, że coś się nie zgadza. Esy i Floresy były na swoim miejscu ale znak nad nimi zmienił się na Zakręcone Drobiazgi. Trochę dalej napotkała sklep z antykami założony w miejscu Lodziarni Floriana Fortescue. Odnalazła jeszcze więcej brakujących sklepów i takich, których nigdy jeszcze nie widziała. Teraz, kiedy o tym pomyślała, kolejna rzecz wydała jej się zaskakująca. Wszyscy przechodnie gapili się na nią, nie na jej twarz z błyskiem rozpoznania, raczej na ubrania. Niektórzy kręcili nawet głowami i mruczeli coś pod nosem. Co było w niej takiego dziwnego? Cały czas miała na sobie zapinany z przodu płaszcz, pod spodem bluzkę i obcisłe dżinsy. Naprawdę, nic niezwykłego, przynajmniej w świecie czarodziejów. Pozostali nosili zwykłe czarodziejskie szaty. Nie dostrzegała nikogo w mugolskich ubraniach, ale to akurat nie było zastanawiające. Nie wiedzieli, że Voldemort został już pokonany i nie chcieli wyglądać jak mugolacy. Jednak teraz nie obchodziło jej ich zdanie. Miała inne, bardziej naglące sprawy, wciąż musiała się skontaktować z aurorami.

Jak najlepiej to rozwiązać? Może powinna podjechać do ministerstwa tramwajem?

Głęboko zamyślona przeszła obok kiosku i z roztargnieniem spojrzała na Proroka Codziennego. Nagle zatrzymała się w pół kroku. Podeszła bliżej i spojrzała na gazetę.

**Grindelwald uderza ponownie – nowe ataki we Francji.**

To było niemożliwe. Chwyciła gazetę. Grindelwald był przecież martwy. Zabił go Voldemort, żeby zdobyć informacje o tej przeklętej rózdżce. Mimo to czytała teraz, że kilka dni temu zaatakował jakąś ustronną, czarodziejską wioske w północnej Francji. Wiele osób zginęło, jeszcze więcej było rannych. Czy to był jakis chory żart?

- Hej, czytasz, kupujesz! – skrzywił się na nią sprzedawca.

Spojrzała na niego po czym sięgnęła do kieszeni i podała mu pare sykli. Cały czas ściskając gazetę podeszła do ławki obok Banku Gringotta i usiadła. Przełknęła ślinę i jeszcze raz odnalazła wzrokiem artykuł.

Fałszywy tekst cały czas był na swoim miejscu. Przejrzała go szybko szukając dalszych informacji. Nagle spojrzała na coś co sprawiło, że wstrzymała oddech. W rogu znajdowała się data druku. Poczuła się jakby ktoś uderzył ją w brzuch.

**12 października 1943 r.**

_Ok., tylko bez paniki!_ – pomyślała rozpaczliwie próbując się uspokoić. Musi istnieć jakieś logiczne wytłumaczenie.

Zaczęła badać papier. Wyglądał na nowy. Jeśli naprawdę pochodził z lat czterdziestych powinnien przynajmniej pożółknąć. Był jednak śnieżnobiały, więcej, czuła nawet zapach farby drukarskiej. Czy to jakiś dowcip? Natknęła się przecież na kiosk czystym przypadkiem, nikt nie mógł tego przewidzieć. W dodatku w sklepie było znacznie więcej egzemplarzy gazety. I w ogóle czemu ktoś miałby coś takiego zrobić?

Poczuła mdłości kiedy przypomniała sobie wszystkie te małe szczegóły, które zauważała od pobudki na polu. Kierowca w zabytkowym samochodzie, wioska Steepleton i dziwna piekarnia, niezaprzeczalne zmiany na ulicy Pokątnej. Wcześniej była zbyt zajęta by zwrócić na to uwagę.

Wszystko można jednak było łatwo wytłumaczyć, jeśli naprawdę znajdowała się w… ale nie, to byłyby, policzyła szybko, 54 lata!

To po prostu niemożliwe. Nikt nie mógł cofnąć się w czasie tak daleko. Przebadała tę kwestię dokładnie na swoim trzecim roku, kiedy profesor McGonagall dała jej zmieniacz czasu . Hermiona była wtedy zafascynowana koncepcją podróży w przeszłość. Przeczytała kilka książek na ten temat i wiedziała z całą pewnością, że zmieniacz czasu był jedynym środkiem umożliwiającym podobne wyprawy. A Hermiona nie miała w rękach żadnego od zakończenia trzeciej klasy. Nawet gdyby jakiś znalazła mogłaby cofnąć się tylko o kilka godzin. Tak właśnie działały zmieniacze czasu, nie przenosiły nikogo o kilka dekad! Najdalej, o 63 godziny, jeśli dobrze pamiętała, cofnął się wynalazca zmieniacza, Arctus Blimble. Ale 54 lata? Niemożliwe.

Wróciła myślami do zdarzeń w ministerstwie, może wtedy coś przeoczyła. Uporządkowywanie wspomnień zawsze pomagało jej w trudnych chwilach.

Najpierw walczyła z Harrym/Voldemortem. Wygrała. Znowu ogarnęło ją niezasłużone poczucie winy, nie mogła nic na to poradzić. Pokonując Harry'ego/Voldemorta zdobyła władzę nad Czarną Różdżką. Poczuła w sobie moc kiedy ją podniosiła. Później przełamała ją w gniewie i magia ją zaatakowała. Wzdrygnęła się na wspomnienie cierpienia, którego wtedy doznała. Kiedy ból przeszedł obudziła się na polu. Ale było coś jeszcze, przypomniała byciem obdzieranym ze skóry czuła też trochę znajome wrażenie wirowania i opadania. Przypominało jej zdziesięciokrotnione doznania, towarzyszące korzystaniu ze zmieniacza czasu. Wzdrygnęła się i zgniotła w rękach Proroka Codziennego. Momentalnie zbladła.

Ale jak na razie to tylko założenie. Musiała je potwierdzić. W świecie czarodzieji zwyczaje i style nie zmieniały się tak szybko jak u mugoli. Jeśli naprawdę była teraz w latach czterdziestych rozpozna to natychmiast w mugolskim Londynie. Wstała, wyrzuciła gazetę do kosza i czując na sobie wzrok przechodniów podążyła Pokątną do Dziurawego Kotła. Kiedy skrępowana dotarła wreszcie do pubu minęła bar i wyszła przez główne wejście odprowadzana przez spojrzenia klientów.

Stała w środku miasta, bliska łez. Jej twarz była pozbawiona kolorów. To nie był jej Londyn. Wszystkie samochody, których nie było znów tak wiele, miały staromodne kształty, a budynki zupełnie nie zgadzały się z tymi, które zostawiła w swoich czasach. Niektóre z nich były zupełnie zniszczone. Najgorsze ze wszystkiego były jednak ubrania ludzi, którzy ją mijali. Wszystkie kobiety nosiły sukienki lub spódnice i bluzki, niektóre nawet małe kapelusiki. Mężczyżni ubierali się w luźne spodnie i koszule. Wszyscy nosili niemożliwy do pomylenia styl lat 40 i zerkali ciekawie na dziwną kobietę stojącą przed sklepową wystawą.

Więc gazeta nie była głupim żartem. Naprawdę utknęła w zupełnie innej dekadzie. Nie wiedziała co teraz zrobić. Przez kilka ostatnich godzin jej życie przewróciło się do góry nogami. Najpierw straciła przyjaciół, swoją jedyną rodzinę, teraz to. Czuła się kompletnie przytłoczona.

Po kolejnej minucie obserwowania tego obcego miasta, nadal nie chcąc uwierzyć w to co widzi, wróciła do Dziurawego Kotła. Nie była w stanie podjąć teraz żadnej ważnej decyzji. Czuła się zmęczona i obolała. Nie spała przez wieki. Być może najlepszy plan to wynająć pokój w pubie i tam odpocząć. I jeśli będzie miała szczęście ten koszmar okaże się, cóż, tylko koszmarem.

Ale zanim wróciła do Dziurawego Kotła odwiedziła jeszcze sklep aptekarza. Naprawdę potrzebowała paru eliksirów leczących. Kupiła miksturę reperującą kości i uzupełniającą krew, maść na siniaki i skaleczenia oraz butelkę eliksiru snu. Kiedy dotarła do pubu zwróciła się prosto do barmana.

- Przepraszam – zapytała uprzejmie. – Czy ma pan wolny pokój, który mogłabym wynająć?

Barman był wysokim i muskularnym mężczyzną po czterdziestce, z krótkimi ciemnymi włosami. Rzucił okiem na Hermionę, ale najwidoczniej nie dbał o jej wygląd. Była mu za to wdzięczna.

- Oczywiście, panienko. Potrzebujesz pokoju z pojedynczym, czy podwójnym łóżkiem? – zapytał ją głębokim, przyjaznym głosem.

- Pojedyncze poproszę – odpowiedziała.

- Proszę bardzo. To będą dwa galeony za noc, panienko. – Hermiona przytaknęła na znak zgody. – Możesz wziąć pokój numer cztery. Zaraz ktoś pokaże ci drogę. – Barman podał jej klucz i odwrócił się w stronę kuchni. – Louisa, pokaż klientce drogę do pokoju!

Po chwili z pomieszczenia wyszła kobieta. Wydawała się tylko trochę starsza od Hermiony. Nie była bardzo ładna, ale miała przyjazny uśmiech na twarzy.

- A więc zostajesz z nami? – zagadnęła– Który masz pokój?

- Numer cztery. – Hermiona uniosła klucz.

- To na piętrze. Chodź za mną! – kobieta zaczęła wspinać się po wąskich schodach. – Skąd jesteś? Nigdy cię tutaj nie widziałam. – zapytała Hermionę kiedy weszły na drugie piętro. – Twoje ubrania są bardzo egzotyczne.

_Kobieta jest raczej rozmowna_ - zauważyła Hermiona. Nie potrzebowała teraz ciekawskich ludzi. Co miała odpowiedzieć? _Nie, tak naprawdę jestem z Londynu, po prostu cofnęłam się w czasie o 50 lat i dlatego noszę takie dziwaczne ubrania_. To by się sprawdziło - Hermiona prawie przewróciła oczami.

- Tak, ostatnio dużo podrózowałam. – Nie do końca kłamstwo. – Zawsze chciałam jednak zobaczyć Londyn? Czy to ładne miejsce?

Miała nadzieję, że pytanie odwróci uwagę kobiety.

- O tak. Ulica Pokątna jest bardzo interesująca. – odpowiedziała z entuzjazmem. – Niestety mugolski Londyn nie jest teraz bezpieczny, z całą tą wojną, która się tam toczy.

Hermiona była przez moment zdezorientowana, dopóki nie przypomniała sobie gdzie, a raczej kiedy się znajduje. Oczywiście, szalała teraz druga wojna światowa, która nie skończy się przez następne dwa lata.

- Proszę, oto twój pokój. – Kobieta zatrzymała się przed drewnianymi drzwiami. – Miłego pobytu.

- Dziękuję! – odpowiedziała Hermiona i otworzyła drzwi kluczem.

Pokój był raczej mały. Łóżko stało po jego lewej stronie. Pościel była stara i zużyta, ale czysta. Pod drugą ścianą pomieszczenia ktoś postawił muzealną, drewnianą szafa. Wyglądała jakby miała się rozpaść w każdej chwili, pewnie jedyną rzeczą trzymającą ją w kupie była magia. Małe okno naprzeciwko wejścia pokazywało widok na ulicę Pokątną. Następne drzwi prowadziły do niewielkiej, ale schludnej łazienki. Hermiona zdjęła płaszcz, odłożyła na bok torbę z eliksirami i usiadła na łóżku. Wyjęła różdżkę i rzuciła kilka zaklęć zabezpieczających – czar chroniący ją przed ewentualnymi intruzami i kolejny, zamykający okna i drzwi. Wypowiadała zaklęcia mechanicznie, nie myśląc o tym co robi.

Teraz, kiedy siedziała w tym stosunkowo bezpiecznym pokoju i nic nie potrzebowało jej uwagi, moment, którego się obawiała nadszedł. Od pojedynku w ministerstwie nie miała czasu, by pomyśleć nad tym co się stało. Właściwie próbowała stłumić wszystkie swoje wspomnienia. Nie chciała zastanawiać się nad tym co straciła tego dnia. Zamknęła oczy i jeszcze raz zobaczyła martwe twarze swoich przyjaciół. Patrzyli na nią oskarżycielsko. Zabiła ich obu.

Łzy spływały jej po policzkach. Pozwoliła Bellatrix zabić Rona. To był jej pojedynek i jej obowiązek, by zatrzymać wiedźmę. Jej wahanie kosztowało Rona życie. A Harry? Osobiście rzuciła na niego zaklęcie uśmiercające. Skuliła się na łóżku, trzęsąc się w szlochu. Wiedziała, że tak naprawdę to nie była jej wina. Walczyli w wojnie. Przygotowali się na śmierć. Na pewno żaden z nich nie obwiniałby jej. Ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że byli teraz martwi. A ona została sama.

Od kiedy półtora roku temu jej rodzice zginęli, Harry i Ron byli dla niej jak rodzina. Kochała ich obu, Harry'ego jak brata i Rona jako swojego chłopaka. Wojna wszystko to od niej odebrała. Leżąc na łóżku płakała rozpaczliwie na ich straconym życiem.

Stała przed domem rodziców, zupełnie zniszczonym, tak jak inne budynki na ulicy. Nie zostało nic, poza dymiącymi resztkami jej dzieciństwa. Harry miał wizję ataku i natychmiast ruszyli na pomoc, ale przybyli za późno. Weszła głębiej w ruiny. Przeszła kilka kroków, w jej głowie wirowało, nie była w stanie myśleć. Nagle natknęła się na coś. To było ciało. Spalone na popiół, ledwo przypominało człowieka. Skóra szczerniała i stopiła się z ubraniami. Twarz zupełnie spłonęła zmieniając rysy nie do poznania. Ale Hermiona wiedziała… i upadła na kolana…

To było uczucie tryumfu. W końcu zdobyli kolejny z nikczemnych horkruksów, tym razem czarę Huffelpuff, piękny antyk. To, że coś tak wspaniałego mieściło w sobie tak straszną rzecz przyprawiało Hermionę o mdłości. Byli głęboko pod ziemią, pod najstarszymi skrytkami Gringotta. To miejsce zostało obłożone tyloma czarnymi zaklęciami, że była zaskoczena, że się im powiodło. Ale dotarli tu, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville i co położył na naszej drodze nie zdołałało nas powstrzymać. Była taka dumna. Bez Luny nie mogliby się tu dostać, więc to ona pierwsza dotknęła czary. Kiedy tylko to zrobiła nagle otoczyło ją jasne światło, które wydawało się wsiąkać w jej ciało. Hermiona patrzyła z przerażeniem jak twarz jej przyjaciółki wykrzywia się w bólu. Potem Luna krzyknęła. Krew wydobywała się z jej oczu, uszu i ust. Na jej skórze wciąż otwierały się nowe rany. Coraz więcej krwi wydobywało się z jej ciała tworząc pod nim kałużę. Dziewczyna cały czas krzyczała w agonii. Hermiona nie mogła nic zrobić by jej pomóc. Trzymała przyjaciółkę patrząc jak ucieka z niej życie.

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}

Hermiona obudziła się na łóżku. Przez chwilę nie wiedziała gdzie się znajduje, jednak kiedy tylko przypomniała sobie wydarzenia z wczoraj, oszołomienie zniknęło zastąpione przez tępy ból. Musiała zasnąć. Na dworze było ciemno. Sprawdziła swój zegarek: 5:34 rano. Kiedy wstała z łóżka całe jej ciało krzyknęło w bólu. Najgorsze było pulsujące rwanie promieniujące z jej lewego ramienia. Poczuła mdłości i wróciła szybko na łóżko. Na podłodze znalazła torbę z eliksirami.

Czas, żeby ich użyć.

Opróżniła torbę na łóżku. Najpierw wzięła fiolkę z miksturą leczącą kości. Wypiła ją jednym łykiem, żeby mieć to z głowy. Lepka maź smakowała spalonym plastikiem, na szczęście ostry ból w ramieniu zniknął pozostawiając za sobą tępe kłucie. Usunęła bandaż. Ręka cały czas bolała, ale będzie tak przez kilka kolejnych dni, dopóki kość się nie naprawi. Potem wzięła eliksir uzupełniający krew, smakował tylko trochę lepiej, jednak poczuła się znacznie silniejsza. Nie czuła już mdłości. Teraz powinna użyć maści, ale najpierw potrzebowała prysznica.

Weszła do łazienki i ściągnęła z siebie ubrania spoglądając w lustro. Jej twarz była blada, zauważyła też ciemne pierścienie pod oczami. Włosy miała brudne i potargane. Prawa strona jej ciała była oblepiona krwią pochodzącą z cięcia przechodzącego przez jej brzuch aż do boku. Wyglądało na pozostałość po klątwie tnącej, ale nie mogła sobie przypomnieć, kiedy nią oberwała. Drobne skaleczenia i siniaki pokrywały całe jej ciało. Po zbadaniu się przed lustrem weszła pod prysznic. Woda podrażniła jej otwarte rany, ale jej ciepło sprawiło, że czuła się coraz lepiej. Znalazła nawet kawałek mydła.

Po prysznicu wyszła z wanny owijając wokół siebie ręcznik. Zasłoniła okno i zaczęła smarować się maścią. Rzuciła szybko Chłoszczyć i Reparo na swoje ubrania zanim je założyła. Cały czas były trochę poszarpane, ale muszą wystarczyć do momentu, w którym kupi nowe, bardziej odpowiednie do czasów, w których się znalazła.

Nie była pewna dlaczego znalezienie się w niewłaściwym czasie tak mało ją teraz obchodzilo. Po przeczytaniu gazety była w szoku, ale teraz ta myśl nie martwiła jej już dłużej. Pewnie dlatego, że w jej czasach nic na nią nie czekało, najgorsze stało się już w ministerstwie. Wszystkie inne zdarzenia wydawały się tylko tłem.

Ale i tak musiała wrócić. To nie był jej czas i nie należała tutaj. Znała reguły podróżowania w czasie. Pierwszą - nikt nie może cię zobaczyć, już złamała, nie mogła jednak nic na to poradzić. Następną zasadą było nie zmieniać żadnych wydarzeń w przeszłości. Jak to powiedziała profesor McGonagall?

_Straszne rzeczy przytrafiają się czarodziejom, którzy mieszają w czasie._

Hermiona prychnęła. Straszne rzeczy już się jej przytrafiły, bez mieszania w czasie. Ale McGonagall miała racje. Nie powinna nic zmieniać podczas swojego pobytu tutaj. W jej czasie wojna się już skończyła, ludzie znów byli bezpieczni. Hermiona nie będzie zagrażać temu zwycięstwu. Chciałaby uchronic swoich przyjaciół od śmierci, ale wszystko co zrobili było konieczne. Poza tym nie było żadnego sposobu by ocalić Harry'ego. Pomyślała o jego ostatnich słowach.

_Osiem_. – powiedział.

Wtedy jeszcze nie rozumiała, ale teraz, kiedy miała czas na przemyślenie pewnych spraw było to raczej oczywiste. Zdolność Harry'ego do mówienia wężomową, dziwne połączenie między nim i Voldemortem i oczywiście jego przeżycie klątwy zabijającej, kiedy był dzieckiem. To wszystko miało teraz sens. W noc, w którą Voldemort zabił Potterów stworzył nieświadomie jeszcze jednego horkruksa, Harry'ego.

_Głupia przepowiednia_ – pomyślała. – _Żaden nie może żyć jeśli drugi przeżyje? Raczej żaden nie może żyć. Chyba, że przez krótki czas._

Westchnęła i gula w jej gardle znów wróciła. Myśli o przyjaciołach bolały. Żeby zmienić temat powinna się teraz zastanowić nad dostępnymi opcjami. Została wyrzucona w obcym przedziale czasu. Musiała znaleźć drogę z powrotem. Ale jak to zrobić? Podróże w przyszłość, z tego co wiedziała, były niemożliwe. Najpierw musiała rozpocząć badania i zdobyć więcej informacji. Mogła pójść do ministerstwa i o wszystkim opowiedzieć. Może istniał tam departament zajmujący się badaniami w czasie. Ale Hermiona nie ufała ministerstwu. W jej czasach wynikło z niego więcej szkody niż pożytku. Gdyby się dowiedzieli mogliby przetrzymywać ją w klatce, jak jakiegoś szczura laboratyjnego. Albo podać jej Veritaserum i wydobyc jak najwięcej informacji o przyszłości. Więc może, zmieniła tor myśli, Hogwart?

W zamku znajdowała się jedna z największych bibliotek w Brytanii. Jeśli istniała przydatna dla Hermiony książka o podróżach w czasie to na pewno znajdowała się ona w Hogwarcie. Przydałoby się też dowiedzieć więcej o Czarnej Różdżce, przyczynie jej pobytu tutaj. Ale gdzie są jej złamane kawałki? Hermiona nie miała ich przy sobie kiedy obudziła się na polu.

Najwidoczniej w tym okresie różdżkę miał Grindelwald. Może powinna ją zdobyć? Hermiona walczyła już z jednym Czarnym Panem i z pewnością nie chciała tego powtarzać. Ale wiedziała przecież, że kiedy Dumbledore pokona Grindelwalda zdobędzie władzę nad Czarną Różdżką. Wszystko co musiała zrobić to zdobyć zaufanie dyrektora i kiedy zostanie on już mistrzem Czarnej Różdżki… ukraść ją? Pożyczyć?

Westchnęła głośno. To nie będzie łatwe. Naprawdę nie chciała wszystkiego przed nim ujawniać. Był wielkim czarodziejem, Hermiona lubiła go i czuła ogromną stratę kiedy umarł, ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że manipulował nimi wszystkimi.

_Założę się, że był w Slytherinie kiedy chodził do Hogwartu _ – zachichotała.

Manipulatorscy ślizgoni. Jeden z nich uczęszczał właśnie do Hogwartu. Jęknęła na tę myśl, nie uświadomiła sobie tegowcześniej. Tom Riddle też będzie w Hogwarcie, może to dobra szansa, aby po prostu go zabić. Nie, już zdecydowała, nie będzie zmieniać linii czasu. Wstała z łóżka i zaczęła chodzić po pokoju. Pewnie i tak by mi się nie udało. Już jest utalentowanym czarodziejem.

Więc, nie iść do Hogwartu?Ale to było najlepsze rozwiązanie. Mogła chwycić dwie sroki za ogon – zdobyć informacje o podróżach w czasie i Czarną Różdżkę.Gdzie w ogóle leżał problem? Hogwart był duża szkołą. Mogła po prostu trzymać się z daleka od Riddle'a. Był w Slytherinie, a ona upewni się, że trafi do Gryffindoru. Dumbledore był przecież głową tego domu. Tak, Hogwart wydawał się najlepszym miejscem.

Opuściła pokój i zeszła po coś do zjedzenia. Było cały czas wcześnie, wpół do siódmej, ale jedząc śniadanie zobaczyła już kilku klientów. Wróciła na Pokątną. Aby zrealizować swój plan musiała uporządkować kilka rzeczy. Po pierwsze otworzyć nowe konto w Banku Gringotta. Używała teraz pieniędzy ze swojej wyszywanej paciorkami torby, którą zawsze nosiła ze sobą. Znoszony worek miał wszystko czego potrzebowali podczas dwóch lat polowania na horkruksy. Poza książkami na każdy możliwy temat, znajdował się tam namiot, w którym żyli, parę raczej lotnych eliksirów, składniki do ich produkcji i oczywiście pieniądze. Od kiedy rzuciła na torbę dość skomplikowane zaklęcie Infinitio była to studnia bez dna. Teraz nie musiała już jej wszędzie ze sobą nosić. To mogłoby być trochę podejrzane, szczególnie, że część książek była wydana po 1943. Najlepiej będzie zdeponować wszystko w bezpiecznej skrytce. Datę na galeonach już zmieniła, żeby uniknąć niewygodnych pytań.

Wkroczyła do Gringotta. Wyglądał tak jak zawsze - hol wejściowy był ogromny i przytłaczający, na jego końcu były lady do których musiała podejść. Kiedy nadeszła jej kolej goblin odwrócił się do niej i powiedział obojętnym głosem.

- Witamy w Gringottcie. Nazywam się Grinax, czym mogę służyć?

- Chciałabym otworzyć skrytkę – odpowiedziała Hermiona.

- Nazwisko? – zapytał znudzonym głosem sięgając po kawałek pergaminu i pióro.

- Hermiona DeCerto – powiedziała bez wahania.

Zdecydowała się nie używać własnego nazwiska. To mogłoby doprowadzić do problemów z czasem, więc zamierzała używać pseudonimu.


End file.
